


Dark Twilight Rainbow

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Meridia sat among the Magna Ge once, before her fall into Oblivion for consorting with Deadra.





	

Merid-Nunda sat on a bench in Aetherius, and observed the Deadra. While some of the other Magna Ge mocked the Deadra, she was fascinated by them. There were mysterious ones, deplorable ones, and self-contradictory ones, few could be said to be "good" by any means, but there were two who caught her eye: Azura and Nocturnal.

The one saw the future and saw through all riddles and secrets, while the latter could sneak about, largely unseen, though she was sure only Azura could know how.

Merid-Nunda decided to go to Azura's realm, Moonshadow, a beautiful world, but she required Nocturnal's help, for the Magna Ge hated the Deadra.

"And why should I help you?" Nocturnal inquired, as Merid-Nunda revealed her purpose to Nocturnal, whom she found wandering a field, "You Magna Ge despise us, in a great show of hypocrisy, for you _could _have helped create Nirn to completion, instead you left near the end, you should hate yourselves more than you hate us."__

"I understand," Merid-Nunda began quietly, "but you do visit Nirn more than we, yet a counterargument could be that we feel above it all, or resentful, but please understand, I don't hate you."

"Then _beg _for my aid." Nocturnal locked her own gaze with the Magna Ge and folded her arms.__

"Please, Nocturnal, help me to travel to Azura's realm in secret, only your power can help me hide, and I'd be grateful if the first time I could track your aura to Nirn would be the time you agree to aid me." Merid-Nunda whispered pleadingly.

"You seem earnest enough, but tell me more about tracking my aura." Nocturnal replied, interested in Merid-Nunda's talent.

"I can see the life force of all living things, and am affected by the energy of the universe." Merid-Nunda answered.

"Even the Aedra?"

"Yes…"

"Vow to answer my call if I should ever ask a favor of you."

"But I already-" Merid-Nunda sighed as Nocturnal harrumped and turned away, "I vow to answer if you should ever want a favor of me."

"Take my hand."

Merid-Nunda laid her palm against Nocturnal's, and shuddered from the chilly contact, and held tighter to avoid letting go.

The trek to Moonshadow were the longest two minutes of Merid-Nunda's life, but they soon were greeted by the beautiful land and sweet smelling air, and Nocturnal guided the guest to the palace made of roses, though some Winged Twilights escorted them.

"To whom do I owe the honor of this visit?" Azura inquired, watching the pair as they entered her audience chamber.

"Lady Azura," Nocturnal bowed politely and turned to Merid-Nunda, "I am Deadric Princess Nocturnal, this is Magna Ge Merid-Nunda, who doesn't detest us."

"Merid-Nunda," Azura smiled, "what brings you here?"

"I only wish to stand in your presence…just from afar you were beautiful, but up close…"

"Hmm, company for it's own sake?" Azura smirked and stepped down, "I haven't gotten one of those. Life as a Deadra isn't very entertaining."

"I suppose I have to stay so I can return you home." Nocturnal stated.

The Deadra and Magna Ge strolled around the gardens and halls of Azura's rose palace as the hostess gave them a tour.

Everyday since Merid-Nunda would travel with Nocturnal, she was never missed by the others, so no one asked her questions, no one save herself. _"Why do I always find myself coming back here…my heart aches when I'm apart from here, but when Nocturnal takes my hand to lead me again…I my heart…flutters? For what reason?" _as she puzzled over this, she realized her giddiness only reaches it's apex when _both _Deadra were near.One evening they spent outside, Nocturnal between she and Azura, when she felt a strange awakening deep inside. She sat up and crawled by Nocturnal's feet, and slid on her side, between the two, cautiously drapping an arm over Azura's stomach, blushing deep red, as she gazed into her dark unanswering eyes, "U-um, sorry-"____

"Stay." Azura's hand fell soft upon her arm and she rested her face on the arm under her, sliding closer to her shoulder, Azura drawing her closer, accepting the gesture.

"Nocturnal?" Merid-Nunda barely whispered, the moment or Moonshadow's silence almost too sad or beautiful to break.

"You feel the same for her as you do me." Azura deduced.

"The feeling's mutual." she felt Nocturnal's breath delivering the words to her ears as she nodded and made a small sound of confirmation.

"You're Magna Ge, if the other's knew-"

"I don't care, I want to stay right here forever!" Merid-Nunda cried.

"You can, then…but your family is-"

"We're not even close…" Merid-Nunda winced as she realized she interrupted, "Sorry."

"It's okay…but how do you feel, exactly?" Azura inquired.

Merid-Nunda with horror realized the answer, "I…don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of one of the two stories for Purapine69 and Deliciously_Indecent.


End file.
